


The Mysterious Best Man

by elimalfoy



Series: For What It Counts, For All It's Worth [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimalfoy/pseuds/elimalfoy
Summary: Unlike Harry, who's wedding party was complete before they even set the date, Draco has a hard time finding enough people to fill his own.Although, there is one thing he's sure of, and that's just who will be his best man.





	The Mysterious Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of a few super short epilogues I wrote because I have no life.

“So Harry’s got Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna in his party,” Pansy listed, eyes scanning the myriad pages he’d compiled into a binder, “and you’ve got…just me.”  
He rolled his eyes, already more than aware of the dilemma. “I haven’t got anyone else,” he moaned, leaving back in his chair and stretching for the first time in hours. No one had told him how frankly menial and time-consuming wedding planning was.  
“Theo?” she offered, and the both laughed loudly. If there were anyone not receiving an invitation, it would be Theodore Nott. “What about Blaise or Goyle? Daphne? Astoria? Millicent?”  
Merlin, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d thought of half of them, let alone spoken to them. Blaise had always been a good friend though, even if they had drifted apart. It couldn’t hurt to ask.  
“Maybe Harry could loan you some of his? Hermione and Luna anyway?” Pansy said almost desperately.  
He shook his head. They might get along now, but they were still Harry’s friends.  
“Do you think Frederick would consider it? Then I would have you two, and I suppose I could owl Blaise and Goyle?”  
“You’re still one short,” she pointed out.  
He smiled to himself. “No, I know who my best man will be.”

It felt like it had taken ages, but finally they’d settled almost everything. Not that Harry would have cared if they’d gone to the Ministry just the two of them or rented out all of Buckingham Palace.  
All invitation had been sent (nearly three hundred ones they’d widdled down the list as much as they possibly could). All R.S.V.Ps had been sent back, with an almost one hundred percent acceptance rate. The wedding of their Saviour was the society event of the year, century even. The venue had been chosen (the Great Hall, thanks to the shocking insistence of McGonagall). Decorations bought (green and gold, after a heated debate) and flowers selected (white Calla Lilies).   
Harry had quickly turned control of their outfits over to him, which was perhaps the wisest thing he had done. Gorgeous as he was, Harry had absolutely no eye for fashion. But, knowing how much Harry detested anything overdone or dramatic, he’d kept even that simple. And much to his own surprise, Muggle. Simple, muggle, black and white tuxedos.   
However, the best part of it all was the one thing no one knew, that being who he had chosen as his best man.  
Harry had chosen Ron, not that that was any surprise. Honestly, it would have been a shock if he’d chosen anyone else.  
Much to his relief, Blaise and Goyle had both eagerly agreed to be in his party. It was almost touching that after all the years they’d been apart, they’d been so ready and willing to be there. Frederick had agreed as well, although even if he hadn’t Pansy would have forced him. He didn’t envy that marriage. Lovely and beautiful as Pansy had become, her viciously Slytherin side was still very much intact.  
That left Harry with five, and him with only four. The speculation of just who his secret best man was ranged from his boss, some mysterious figure from his time abroad, or even the Headmaster portrait of his godfather, Severus. The last, at least, wasn’t a half bad idea. Except knowing Severus, he probably would have scoffed and flat out refused.  
No, the truth was so much better, he thought, as he snuck into the semi-hidden room he’d set up for the occasion.  
Teddy stood in front of the mirror, untying and retying his tie for no doubt the hundredth time. He gently moved his hands away and finished the task with well-practiced dexterity. He adjusted it slightly until it was centred just right and pressed the lapels back before stepping away.  
“Perfect,” he said proudly, not so much for his skill and taste in clothes, but more so for the quickly growing boy in front of him.  
“I’ve been thinking,” Teddy started, putting on his rarely used serious voice. He kneeled down so they were at eye level, wanting to focus and hear whatever Teddy was about to say. “Remember when I said you could be my uncle? You know, because you’re so old?”  
Not so old, he thought, but didn’t say.   
“I’ve changed my mind.”  
He quirked an eyebrow, not that he was complaining. Uncle was becoming less and less attractive, cousin would be better—  
“I want to call you dad.”  
He froze, his mind completely forgetting what the appropriate reaction would be. Yes, obviously, but even that didn’t seem grand enough to encompass what he was feeling. Dad? It was too…amazing to imagine.  
He’d never imagined being a father, or stepfather, or adoptive stepfather for that matter. At first the assumption had been that he wouldn’t live that long, but even after that, after he’d left, he’d never been able to imagine a life with anyone except Harry. And he’d always assumed he’d never have that chance again.  
Now he wasn’t just about to walk down the aisle, knowing Harry was waiting for him. Now, he had gained so much more. A family, he realized with a large smile. The family he’d never had, the family he’d never imagined. And with a large, pride filled breath, he knew exactly what to say.  
“I would be honoured,” he said, and Teddy’s face settled into a relieved smile. “And Teddy? I know I’m about to get married, and don’t tell your—other—dad I said this, but I think you just made my day.”  
Teddy laughed loudly, still somewhere between childlike glee and the sophisticated student he was about to become.  
“I think we better take our places,” he whispered, breaking the moment at the sound of frantic knocking.

The look on Harry’s face as Teddy took his place as best man was priceless. Confusion, joy, and then something bordering dangerously on the beginning of tears. He shook his head softly. If Harry Potter ruined their wedding by bursting into hysterics before the ceremony had even started, they would have one hell of a honeymoon waiting for them.  
It was a simple exchange of vows. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. The words were few, but for some unbelievable reason, Harry Potter had firmly insisted on a bonding ceremony. There, in front of all their friends and family, Harry had desperately wanted to announce their eternal ownership over each other. Dramatic and Gryffindor as it was, who was he to refuse the Chosen One what he wanted?  
He watched the magic branch out from their tightly grasped hands, thinking he should feel terrified, or at least daunted. But he didn’t. He felt…completely at ease, for what felt like the first time in his entire life.   
Harry couldn’t leave him now, even if he wanted to, he thought with that famous smirk.


End file.
